


《天生一对》

by ArtemisM



Category: J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisM/pseuds/ArtemisM
Summary: “人渴望什么，就会相信什么。”
Relationships: ukns





	《天生一对》

*浮茄。青梅竹马，大学生同居。  
*有モブ女&男情节。  
*有R情节。

人渴望什么，就会相信什么。

****

1.

阿里斯多芬这样说过：人生来是被割裂成两半的。

塔罗牌占卜、星座测试、星盘分析、手心算命，诸如此类的非科学手段，看起来有那么些故弄玄虚的意味。通过人为的计算去得知天命，比起神学更像是一种诈骗。浮所每次点击相关网站，总是在看了一半时跳出来收费窗口，那须有时会路过他身后，瞥了眼屏幕，给出精准的评价：骗人的吧。

浮所一边翻白眼，一边退出窗口，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕：你就是太没有虔诚之心了。

这跟虔诚没有关系吧。那须说话总是不留情。他指了指家里四壁的贴纸、床头摆放的动物玩偶以及柜子上的星座日历，最后又指向书桌前的浮所，断言道：这只是浮所你喜欢相信一些奇奇怪怪又不切实际的东西而已。

是了。那须才不会相信这些。浮所眨眨眼，放弃跟那须就这种无聊的事情争论，他点开下一个网页，赫然呈现着星座配比，虽然这种东西他早已烂熟于心，譬如自己是双鱼座、那须是摩羯座，水象跟土象并没有想象中那么般配这种垃圾言论，更多的是通过不断地求学去领悟真理。这点那须并不会明白。那须不会把时间浪费在“真理”上，每当浮所要拽着对方要灌输他的配对理论，总会得到那须如此回答：

“浮所，我还有课题没有完成。这样的话题或许你可以跟女朋友聊？”

搞不清那须为什么总有那么多未完成的课题，明明都是同样忙碌的大学生。浮所看向自己的邮箱，的确也躺着一列的作业没有完成。这都不是重点：为什么那须每次都喜欢把他推给毫不相关的人，即便自己是如此热情地向他传达想法？

女朋友交过不少，大多是按照星座配比来的。高中时风靡全校的校花，据说是天秤座女生，浮所查了查资料，美女概率确实高，可惜风象与水象并不般配，这段恋爱也无疾而终。说来有趣，关系破裂时他被甩了个巴掌，只因为他建议对方能不能温柔点，学习一下学生会长。顺带一提，从他记事起，就始终与那须同校，高中时除了自己，最受欢迎的便是一心学习看起来无欲无求的那须。那须是摩羯座吧，也难怪。浮所边回想着校花那一巴掌，又想到下一秒他跑去找那须，跟他假模假样哭诉失恋了，今晚能不能来家里陪我。  
自然是得到了一个白眼，那须收拾书本背起包就往外走，丢给浮所的依旧是那句话：  
“我很忙的，要学习。你再去找下一个女朋友吧。”

可是并不般配。浮所说：白羊座的女生太直爽、金牛座的女生太抠门、双子座女生太双面、巨蟹座女生太滥情、狮子座女生太热情、处女座女生太洁癖、天秤座女生太高傲、天蝎座女生太记仇、射手座女生太豪迈、摩羯座女生太冷淡、水瓶座女生太自我、双鱼座女生太矫情。

“综上所述、我没有办法。”

浮所摊着手跟那须聊起过去数不清的女友，每一个都划分类别贴上标签，优缺点侃侃而谈，乍一听好像是这么回事，细一想根本就是刻板思维，那须烦躁地拿起床边的猫咪玩偶，蹭了蹭柔软的脸颊，试图缓解被浮所带动的浮躁的心情，然而浮所并没有放过这一契机。他乘胜追击，凑到那须面前，抢过怀里的猫咪玩偶，随手丢到了一边。  
“那须，给我个好的建议吧。再这样下去，我要一辈子单身了。”

那须不自然地指了指置于桌面的手机，不显眼的震动显然被浮所忽略了。浮所这才意识到一直有人给他发送信息，于是他划开屏幕，看到熟悉的爱心与名字。

……  
是这么一回事吗。浮所想起来，他还有个女朋友没分手。说起来这位是之前打工时认识的，眼睛很漂亮。像那须。

那须像是早就知道了，浅浅地叹息。他打开电脑，一边修改课题一边对浮所说：“今晚你要去给她过生日吧。”  
浮所撇了撇嘴：“你怎么什么都知道。”  
那须头也没回：“嫌你麻烦。快去吧，别让人家等急了。”  
不知为何，浮所突然问他：“那须，如果是你，女朋友迟到了，你会生气吗？”

“不知道……大概不会。”  
“那就好。”  
“诶？”

浮所起身，拿起一旁的衣服，随手抖了抖，看起来漫不经心。

“她也是摩羯座的，所以——不会生气吧？”

那须甚至懒得翻白眼，行动快于思考，干脆将桌上的小玩偶砸向了对方。浮所笑着接住了那只小兔子玩偶，在眼前晃了晃。  
“谢谢你为我准备了礼物。”  
“真受不了你。女朋友过生日连礼物都不准备吗？”  
浮所停下了动作，转过头看向那须。那须被他看得有些发毛，脱口而出：“……你看我做什么。”  
浮所扑哧一声笑了。他揉了揉小兔子玩偶，亲昵地亲了亲布料做的脸颊，又一次丢给了那须。

那须接住玩偶，就听到浮所对他说：  
“我哪年没有给你准备礼物？”

如果说人类生下来就会被割裂成两半，寻找契合的另一半才是终身的任务。

浮所试图在那须的脸上寻找到细微的表情变化。或是错愕、或是害羞、或是郁闷，好的坏的，总之要对他突如其来的攻击有所回应。他试图寻找，却在看到那须依旧平静的神情时又一次感到踩空楼梯那般的心悸。

那须说：不要开玩笑了。这能是一回事吗？

神明啊。  
浮所离开家时，轻轻地带上门。公式般地回复了女友的消息，连爱心都用得无比机械。今夜好像会降温，可能会下小雨。他走之前带了一把伞，是那须提醒他的。他的青梅竹马、他的室友，对待生活、对待朋友，总是会在不经意间展露某种温柔。

可他们好像总是缺了什么。

神明啊。  
为什么他跟那须可以不合拍到这种地步啊。

2.

那须与他是青梅竹马。  
认识那须的时候好像也才七岁，邻居家的孩子，跟自己同龄，却又稍大一些。以此为契机，从小学、中学、高中，甚至是升学考填报大学的志愿，他也偷偷地跟那须填写了同一所。双双被录取的那天，两家一起举办的祝贺宴，他趁机提出了跟那须同居的想法。理由是上大学了，彼此可以有个照应。那须的父母当即答应，自己的父母也觉得这是个很不错的主意。他笑得合不拢嘴，直到那须在饭桌下踩了他一脚才倒吸一口气，回过头瞪了那须一眼。那须没有理会他，继续吃饭。被问道对同居如何考虑，那须只是说：如果是大家的决定，我没有意见。

那须好像对什么都不在意。即便是浮所精心考虑多年，终于在最适合的时机向他传达的心愿，对那须而言，似乎也只是一种任务。

拖着行李搬家那天，他倒在舒适的大床上，就差打了个滚。那须板着脸，对他很不满。浮所将头埋进枕头里，对那须说：这个枕头好舒服，那须，我们一起睡嘛。  
那须环顾四周，确信这里除了一张大床外并没有第二张床，这才认命地叹气。浮所好奇地投去视线，那须回答他：为什么我要和你睡一张床啊。  
浮所鼓着腮不服气地回他：和我睡觉怎么了，你不知道多少人都想和我睡觉。  
那须歪着头，冷淡地说：是吗，反正我不想。  
为什么啊！浮所大叫，那须捂着耳朵，毫无波动：你睡相太差了。高中修学旅行的时候，总觉得大半夜有人踹我。想想只有可能是你。  
浮所为自己辩解：才不是我！  
那须继续说：好像还有人打呼。受不了，应该是你。  
浮所只觉得天昏地暗：都说了不是……好吧有可能是我。  
那须靠近大床，俯视的目光有些微妙。浮所半起身，想要往那须那边凑。那须弯下腰，摸了摸床铺还有被褥，好像也很难再挑出毛病。只能憋出一句：……总之。  
总之，今天起你只能和我睡一张床了！  
说着，浮所一把拽住那须，带着他一起跌倒在床上。床垫很柔软，他跟那须仿佛陷入了蹦蹦床。他下意识搂住对方的腰间，在那须的呵斥中傻笑，虽然如此，脑海里却不合时宜地飘过某个想法：那须真的好瘦。

一直以来，他都是比那须强壮有力的那个人。  
所以——

周遭一片黑暗，仅有眼前的烛光闪烁。女友闭着眼，像是在许愿。交往总会有这样的例行约会，浮所觉得很是无趣，但又不能表现得太明显。只好在对方许愿的时候倚在沙发上，让思想放空。三秒、五秒、十秒……女友呼地一下吹灭了蜡烛，他起身准备去开灯，就在这时，置于一侧的手机铃声响起，他停住了脚步，在女友的目光下接通了。

“喂？”  
“啊！浮所，可算找到你啦。”

那头传来熟悉的声音，浮所歪着头，问：“大昇？这个点怎么突然打给我。”

“是这样，”岩崎的语气听起来有些担忧，“你跟那须在一起吗？我想找他问点事情，但打了好几个电话都没人接……”

浮所想了想，那须确实不怎么看手机。于是他随口回答：“嗯，他可能没在看手机。我也不在家里。”

“这样啊……”岩崎抱歉地说：“你在女朋友家？”

“你怎么知道？”

“喔，昨天听那须说的。”

“他为什么要跟你说这个？”浮所感到莫名其妙，回头看了眼逐渐没了耐心的女友，自己的耐心正慢慢上来。

“因为今晚我们约好要通话的。他说你要去女朋友家，所以没问题。但刚才怎么打电话都不接……好吧，不打扰你跟女朋友了，拜拜。”

“喂……”

还没说完那头就挂了。浮所更加莫名其妙了。那须居然背着他跟岩崎约着连麦，甚至没有告诉他。这就算了，什么叫因为他不在家所以没关系？这边浮所纠结得头疼，那边女友尴尬地笑了笑，问道：浮所君，你要不要先开灯……

浮所愣在原地几秒，没有动弹。女友见状又一次轻声提醒，浮所却突然回头，盯着她看。女友一时不知发生了什么，下一刻，她看到浮所拿起衣架上的外套，二话不说穿上。好像心事重重。  
她说：浮所君，蛋糕……

浮所说：抱歉，你一个人吃吧。我有点事，得回去了。

可是……她还想说什么，浮所却头也不回地走了。  
抛去诸多疑问，浮所的内心动荡得厉害。心跳不知为何节奏不均，莫名的直觉让他不由得往回走。有什么依据，没有依据。岩崎的一通电话扰乱了他的心境，结合很多疑点，他也惶惶不安。

打开家门，每个房间的灯都开着。那须没有省电的意识，喜欢光亮的地方。浮所轻声喊了两声那须的名字，无人回应。他急促地往卧室走去，在转角的时候一眼瞥到了倒地的人。浮所一时间失声，短暂地错愕后，他立马抱起倒地的那须，摸到额头滚烫。看了眼地板上的水杯跟撒了一地的水，浮所轻声喊着他的名字，对方迷迷糊糊地倚在他怀里，浑身烧得发烫。他说：那须，能听到我说话吗？  
那须闭着眼，睫毛微微抖动，浮所听到浅浅的回应，意识很不清醒。于是浮所连忙将他抱上床，转身到处翻柜子想要找退烧药。平时不太在意这些事情，一时间想不起来放在哪里。能想起来的地方都翻了个遍，浮所回头看了眼床上的人，又看了看时间，搜了下附近的药店。来得及，应该来得及。

他跑去买退烧药，结果刚到就关门了，别处也找不到。无奈之下给朋友打电话。岩崎家太远了，中和一下，最后在藤井家里拿到了退烧药。离开前藤井关心道：要不要去医院？  
浮所说：擅自带他去挂水他会生气。

浮所确实很少做这种事，等他拿着药回来时已经深夜十一点了。他给那须喂了药，感到一阵难以抵御的疲惫，昏昏沉沉之中，他看着那须同样昏睡的面庞。这才想起临走前，那须看起来脸色确实不太好，如果他多留意一些，会发现那须的异常。  
然而他忽略了。  
忽略了那须的自己，头一回体会到了慌乱。

3.

那须醒来是深夜三点。他摇醒了身旁的浮所，浮所见他恢复了神志，连忙问道：还好吗，要不要再喝点水……  
结果那须只是摇摇头，看着他。空气莫名凝固，随后，那须沙哑着开口：对不起，浮所。  
浮所问：为什么要对我说？  
那须别过头，刻意躲避了与浮所的视线交汇。他轻轻地咳嗽，说话有气无力。  
“……约会，被破坏了吧。”

……  
浮所哑然失声。想过那须会问他为什么回来，会向他说明情况，或是干脆一言不发。只是那须选择了最糟糕的方式，开门见山，毫不避讳。不提病情、不提发生的事情，也不问他，第一反应居然是破坏了自己的约会。

比起愤怒，更多的是好笑。浮所冷笑着问他：“你都烧成这样了，还关心我的约会呢？”  
那须没有理会他的阴阳怪气，只是淡淡地回答他：“不能因为我影响你的正常生活。”  
“我的正常生活是什么？”浮所握住那须的手腕，稍稍用力：“是你刻意回避我的生活吗？”  
“浮所，为什么会回来？”  
“我不回来会怎样，”浮所眯着眼：“你在地板上睡一夜，第二天烧得人都傻了。你开心了？”  
“……”  
“生病不喜欢去医院，因为怕被药傻了。什么破理由啊，我居然还信了。”浮所气不打一处来：“我就该看到你倒地就带你去医院，现在让你打点滴，我看你还说不说得出这种话。”  
“浮所……”那须的声音变得粘稠，浮所咬着牙，说了下去：“说到底，那须对自己的身体如此不爱惜，就不要阻止我干涉了吧？到时候叔叔阿姨问起来，我怎么交代。”  
“好像是我照顾你……”那须小声驳回，浮所大声说：“我可没有自己发烧了都不知道，那须你个笨蛋！”  
“……”

那须又一次陷入沉默。他抿着嘴，看起来有些伤心。浮所心想，是不是刚才话说得太重了。不应该说那须是笨蛋，他最害怕变笨。小时候那须发烧，阿姨想要带他去医院，那须死活不肯。说是第二天有考试，怕影响发挥。结果还是没考好，后来那须将这个事归为浮所的错。他的说法是：都怪你，去求什么签。  
浮所没好意思说根本就是你自己不好好照顾自己。看着那须那张臭脸，深谙如何相处的浮所只得赔脸安慰。

那须打断了他的沉思。浮所看着那须抬起头，好像有话要说。  
浮所以为又是道歉一类的话，结果那须却说：  
“……她是不是还在等你。回去吧。”

“……”  
“浮所……？”  
“摩羯座。”  
“诶？”

浮所起身，抓起那须的手。

“我跟摩羯座，真的很不合适。所以分手了。”  
“……”  
“那须还有什么想说的？”  
“……”  
“你没有的话，我来替你说。”  
浮所深呼一口气，闭上眼：“那须，气死我了。要不是杀人犯法，你已经被我杀死几千次了。”  
“……对不起？”  
“可惜了，”浮所松开了那须的手，向后退了两步，“你好好休息。”  
浮所转身就走，那须的声音在后响起。他问：浮所，你要去哪里。  
浮所没有回头，他说：不是你让我回去的吗，我回去就是了。

那须没有再说话，直到浮所出门，那须都一声不吭。浮所走在路上，凌晨三点半，除了霓虹灯，几乎没有别的光亮；除了他，偶有几个醉汉睡在一边。他走了几步，这才发现下起了小雨。毛毛细雨落在脸颊上，冰冰凉。  
那须说得对，他回来的时候确实会下雨。只是这次他出门没有带伞。

浮所开始控制回去的频率。那须的课题很多，功课很忙，他也要开始完成自己的事情。能够在图书馆跟教室完成的事情，他尽可能地选择在学校做完。那一夜他回到女友家，只是简单地向对方表达自己分手的意愿。女友没有哭闹，怔怔地看了他许久，问他：浮所君，你有没有喜欢过我？  
该如何回答？喜欢，那自然是没有的。我没有喜欢过你们。比起恋爱，更像是在证明某种观点。我会根据星座挑选女生，会根据相似的外表挑选对象，会根据熟悉的感觉挑选恋人。很难在精心设计的游戏里寻找喜欢的心情，分门别类的话，也不过是ABCD，各有各的标签，除此之外的了解可以说寥寥甚少。  
面对那双同那须相似的眼睛，浮所很难将这番话宣之于口。思来想去，只好低下头：抱歉。  
女生得到答复，并没有歇斯底里，目光中对浮所多了一丝怜悯。浮所不明白，女生却说：浮所君，我为你难过。  
得到浮所的缄默，女生说：你不会明白喜欢一个人是怎样的心情吧。我为你难过。

喂，你们摩羯座都这个样子吗。

然而那番话久久地在浮所脑海里回响。前女友说，为他感到难过。浮所辗转难眠，不禁想到那须淡漠的神情。他不甘心地将头埋进枕头里，喃喃道：……这话应该对那须说吧。

不懂得去喜欢一个人。无法体会到喜欢某个人的心情。

——那须，你明白我的心情吗？

他跟那须总会在课上相遇。很奇妙，明明同为室友，浮所对那须的印象慢慢地从身边的人变成在课上会遇到的人。每次他睡着的时候那须才会入睡，当他醒来时那须已经去上课了。有必要躲他到这个地步吗？  
从图书馆走出来，迎面走来的就是他的室友。他身边总是有别人。高年级的学长、同年级的同学，那须在吸引同性的目光上总是出类拔萃，比他还要出色。浮所在一旁看着那须跟陌生的同学往另一边走去，挪不动脚步。  
那须看起来很快乐。  
没有自己在身边，会有别的朋友代替他。说到底，青梅竹马到底是怎样的挡箭牌身份，去掉这一层，他也不过是那须普普通通的朋友之一，倘若无法继续生活在同一屋檐下，他对那须或许也不值一提。

神明啊。  
浮所回到家，一头扎进被子里。他思绪混乱，只想倒头睡一觉。

天不遂人愿，就在他闭上眼，试图入睡的时刻，伴随着开门声，他听到熟悉的脚步。下一刻，好像有人凑近自己，用冰凉的手拍了拍他的脸。

睁开眼，那须的脸映入眼帘。

“……”  
浮所使劲眨了眨眼。猛地惊醒。

那须看着浮所大幅度的反应，不由得叹了口气。他掏出手机，将某条信息放大给浮所看，叉着腰问他：  
“大昇问我们后天有没有时间，一起去神社。”

神明啊。  
浮所眨了眨眼，猛地点头。

“去啊，为什么不去！”

4.

印象里，那须讨厌求签。

记事起，每一次与那须求签，其结果都不尽人意。小学时那须为了考第一名去求签，结果考前发烧；中学时为了加入棒球部去求签，结果比赛前崴到了脚；高中时为了联赛成绩去求签，结果输给了友校的第一名。很难说那须不是幸运E体质，在人生的重大场合从未出错，但在这类完全出于自身愿望的场合频频倒霉。

相比那须，浮所总是说：可能那须的好运都被我吸走了吧。小学起每一次求签，不是大吉就是大大吉，最普通的也是一个吉。小学时想要跟那须一个初中，结果顺利成了同班同学；初中时想要追上那须，结果期末考试跟那须并列第一；高中时想要受欢迎，结果收到了最多的巧克力、收割了许多漂亮女友；大学录取时想要跟那须同居，结果由你所见。

倘若那须是幸运E，那么自己肯定就是传说中的幸运A++吧。

那须，你抽中的是什么？  
小时候的浮所喜滋滋地挥着吉签在那须面前蹦跶，那须却毫不犹豫地将签子揉成团，丢进了一旁的水池里。  
不知道，不想知道。那须总是这么说。浮所看着签子在水里变得褶皱，继而被分解，感慨那须太不知天高地厚。  
你这样未免太不虔诚了。浮所说得头头是道：会遭报应的哟。那须，你应该收起来。

活着已经是报应了。那须平静地回答他，瞥了眼浮所手里的签：这么好？  
浮所得意扬扬：必须的啊，我是谁啊。论运气我第二没人第一。  
那须笑着说：也是，你一直运气很好。  
浮所安静下来，他靠过去，悄悄问：那你呢？那须，你的答案是什么？

浮所指的是签指引的道路。它占卜未来，它指引命运，浮所对此深信不疑，那须回答他：都是骗人的。

啊？浮所望着手里的签：那我……

你是真的。那须唇角隐隐勾起微笑：浮所，相信什么你就会有什么。

浮所再一次看向自己手中的签。一晃眼多年过去，他又一次跟那须前来求签。根据过往的经验，浮所对这一次的结果毫无期待。毕竟他一向好运。有时候会思考：如此相信占卜跟星座的自己，多多少少也受幸运体质的影响。

待签子到了手里，他展开一看时，半晌没回过神。

……凶？

……不是吧。

不好的预感从内心腾起，他揉了揉眼睛，确信没有出错。酝酿片刻，他确信：可能是这个世界出了错。人生第一次，他抽出了很臭的一张签。幸运A++的防护罩随时会被打破。他一下子泄了气，陷入惆怅，身旁的岩崎大叫起来：  
“啊！大吉……什么东西……”

浮所嘴角抽搐。他抢过岩崎的签，算是意识到自己的好运去哪儿了。

“很好啊，”一直沉默的那须突然发话：“是很好的签。”

浮所好奇地回了句：“你不是不信这些吗？”

“我确实不信，”那须幽幽地回答：“你们相信不就好了？”

“我……”浮所略显心虚，岩崎插进来：“你呢，那须？”

那须一瞬间表情变得微妙，他藏了藏签子，勉强地笑了笑：“没你好啦。”

“这样啊……”岩崎点点头：“没关系啦，幸运的人一定会幸运。”

“那须啊，运气可差了，”浮所趁机落井下石：“所以他很讨厌求签。”

这一次那须没有说话。他看起来像是有心事，手心紧紧攥着那张签。浮所将他的反应尽收眼底，也没有继续就这个话题聊下去了。周围人聊得热火朝天，那须一个人悄悄地往别处走，浮所见状也跟了过去。在一个人烟稀少的角落，那须停下脚步，回过头。

“你要跟我到什么时候？”

“看你心情不好。”浮所实诚地回答。

“还好，应该比你好。”那须说。

“是吗，”浮所摊了摊手：“我本来想说，都怪你，连我都变得很倒霉。”

“哈？”

“但又想想，反正我也很倒霉了，你不需要太难过。那须，你可以选择不相信这些。”

“……”

“老实说，第一次这么倒霉，我也不太想相信了。怎么样，连我都这么说了，你心情有没有好一点？”

那须愣了愣，随后，他别过头，半天才挤出两个字：“……笨蛋。”

“喂？！”

“好了，我们回去吧。”那须忽略了浮所的抗议，往约好的地方走去。浮所跟在后面一肚子气，那么认真地安慰那须，还要被那须嘲笑。可怜的人是那须好不好，为什么搞得好像自己才是最可怜的。  
不由得叹气，浮所低下头，这时听到那须说：  
“……浮所，谢谢你。”

浮所抬起头，只能看到那须挺直的背。说不上来，在神像面前，浮所不敢说因果，只能捏紧手中的签，跟了上去。  
那天回到家，二人默契地没有再提前段时间的冲突。那须说要去洗澡，浮所坐在沙发上等着。久违地打开电视，都是一些不感兴趣的无聊节目。他随意地换着台，不时地看了看时钟，感慨那须洗得够慢。  
虽然如此说，其实也没有想好该如何面对那须。多少是有些尴尬的，即便是他这般厚脸皮的人，面对那须的目光，还是会不由得低下头，感到内心被看透。

他最好是能够看透我。

“我洗好了。”  
那须拉开门，头发湿漉漉地走出来。浮所回过神，连忙回应。他望向那须，看着对方被水蒸气蒸红的脸庞，湿润的眼睛凝聚了无言的话语。  
他像是哭了一场。  
但浮所知道那只是残留的水渍。使劲晃了晃脑袋，随后起身说，那我去了。  
莲蓬洒下水花，浮所在热水中逐渐放松了紧绷的肉体。他感受着热水划过身躯，柔软的、滚烫的、不久前同样流淌过那须的身体。他想起那须望向自己的眼神，欲言又止，话中有话，意有所求。烦躁的情绪无法被安抚，他干脆草草地洗了个澡，待他出来时，那须已经吹干了头发、坐在沙发上发呆。

浮所走过去，拍了拍他。  
“要去休息吗？”  
那须回过头，像是在思考浮所的话。就几个字，很难懂吗？浮所看对方不想回答的样子，干脆放弃询问，就在他转身的时候，那须突然拽住了他的手腕。

浮所错愕地转身，那须握住他的手微微颤抖，手劲却很足。手心满是汗渍，那须居然有那么紧张。浮所迷茫地眨了眨眼，久久未语。  
“那须……？”

那须没有抬头，轻轻地问道：  
“浮所……要做爱吗？”

5.

“浮所……要做爱吗？”

轻轻的一句话，像一枚炸弹在浮所心间，将堡垒炸得支离破碎。浮所在短暂地分析之后，疑惑地问道：“你在说什么？”

那须明显是比方才轻松一些了。他微微松开手，说话的语气也端得更稳了些。  
“我说……要不要和我做爱。”

“你知道我是谁吗？”  
“……浮所。”

浮所明显被吓到了。他阴着脸，没有回答那须。这像是一个不耻的玩笑，对任何人都很不尊重。那须好像也自知理亏，别过头，收回了手。  
“我随便说的，不做就算了。”

他刚要起身，下一刻，浮所从背后抱住他。肌肉分明的双臂紧紧搂着他。浮所将脑袋埋进对方肩窝，鼻尖蹭过那须柔软的发丝。痒痒的，嗅一口，满满都是好闻的洗发水的味道。浮所牵制住对方的行动，嘴唇轻轻贴在他的脖颈处，像是在轻轻地亲吻。

浮所说：“那须，说出口就不要反悔。”

那须被他吻得有些痒，忍不住轻笑：“你敢吗？”

浮所顺着脖颈吮吸，牙齿轻轻咬住那须的柔软耳垂。不经意地、他伸出舌尖，舔舐对方的耳廓。意料之中地收获了那须的一声喘息。浮所意外得知，在玩弄那须的身体这件事上他天赋异禀，话语间带着游刃有余的笑意：“我为什么不敢？”

那须，告诉我。和朋友做爱是一种怎样的行为？

把对方推倒在地毯上，他微微眯起眼，低下头含住那须的嘴唇。先是浅尝辄止的试探，轻轻地蹭过那须饱满的嘴唇，感受着温热的唇瓣停留唇间的触感，而后他松开那须，问道：那须，有接过吻吗？  
那须被吻得眼神有些迷离，他微微启齿，像是在邀请浮所。轻轻地、如同吟诵：……你不是吻我了吗。  
是吗，浮所笑着又一次吻住他。带着一贯的狡黠与熟稔，撬开那须的齿间，舌尖长驱而入，任性地品味从未触碰的神秘之处。他久久地深吻，不给对方留有喘息的余地。那须脸色潮红，涎水顺着嘴角流淌，亲吻像厚重的乌云，低气压的交换深吻中试图喘息，却在下一刻又被浮所的嘴唇含住。那须呜咽着、眼角隐约湿润。浮所放开他的唇，手指擦拭着嘴角，恶趣味地询问：看来那须是新手。我是不是要好好地教导你一番呢？

那须依旧在不平稳地喘息，他稍稍靠近浮所，捧着对方的脸，趁着方才的感觉未了，笨拙地学习着浮所，也生硬地吻了吻嘴唇。

那须说：我在学了。

那须的眼睛始终坦荡明亮。他好像真的在学习，浮所很难将这一切当做一个玩笑。他一颗颗解开那须的纽扣，隐约察觉到自己的手也在发抖。  
他问：那须，这是游戏对吗。

那须始终看向浮所，明亮的瞳孔里满满都是浮所的面庞。而他的手却牵制着浮所的手，双手交叠地解开了自己的纽扣。一路顺下，他带着浮所的手，置于温热的腹部。

浮所不由得咽了咽口水。感受着那须腹部往下逐渐肿胀的存在，听到对方说：浮所，你会赢吗？

——我有输的道理吗？

像是接受了某种挑战，又像是履行了某项契约。浮所俯下身，一只手绕过那须的脖颈，护住了他的脑后，另一只手褪下了他的裤子，握住了肿胀又发烫的性器，坏心眼地揉搓之下，浮所满意地听着那须的喘息逐渐失了控制，呻吟从嘴角流泻，他像是淋湿的雏鸟，抖动着脆弱的羽翼，于是浮所含住胸前因刺激而立起的乳头，舔舐着敏感的乳尖，摁住对方因快感而挺起的腰间，在压制那须快感的同时，又给予放肆的高潮。

“那须，你不要后悔。”

那一晚，他跟那须将干净的地毯弄得满是肮脏的体液。当他的双手划过那须的酮体，感受对方光滑细腻的肌肤，因自己稍稍粗糙的手心而回馈的美妙反应。那须对性爱的敏感度远比处女还要诱人，因为他比处女要更懂得讨好身上人。  
“那须，是处女吗？”浮所不自觉问出这样的话。那须并未对这个词有所反应，他试图利用双手捂住眼睛，防止过度的失态，却被浮所轻巧地扣住了手腕。当对方粗壮的阴茎埋入湿润又一伸一缩的小孔，浮所也粗重地长叹一声，汗水滑落在那须的胸口上，又顺着乳头往下流。  
“明明是处女，却会提前做好准备，”浮所沉吟道：“那须，你策划多久了？”

浮所不相信，那一日的那须是突然兴起。那须洗澡时早就做好了准备，就等着自己点头答应。浮所的每一个行为，那须虽然回应得很笨拙，却很明白该如何去做。思及此处，浮所的破坏欲被身下的人激发出更深一层，记不清做了多久，也记不清那须断断续续地请求多少次，他看起来像即将被撕碎的布娃娃，在多次高潮后又一次地被带至快感的巅峰。人生第一次看到那须哭得停不下来，眼泪像失控的水闸，伴随着破碎的话语，一同被浮所的吻吞下。

说不上来是眼泪、涎水亦或是精液。浸湿了地毯，也沾染一身。那须在他怀里昏睡过去，嘴里还喃喃着微弱的话语。浮所凑过去，想要听清，却在前一秒看到那须睡得沉沉。

他甚至还没将性器从那须体内拔出，汗水与汗水融合，肉体与肉体重叠。浮所拥抱着对方，就像拥抱一个即将被破解的秘密。

6.

有位哲学家说过，人跟人之所以会互相吸引，是因为我们生来就只有一半的身躯。

浮所时常会想，与那须共度的十几年时间，他们从稚嫩的孩童成长为如今的大人。跟那须双双迈入二十代，早已不能说是孩子。如果说人生来就是不完整的，幼时的自己与那须别无二致，瘦弱的身板、不起眼的个头，或许真的缺失了某一块。但随着时间流逝，身高与日俱增、昔日瘦小的身体也变得厚实、男性特征越发明显且成熟，声线逐渐沙哑、线条流畅的肌肉包裹着身躯，他正变为一个更加成熟的男人。而那须——印象里瘦弱的身躯如今依旧瘦削、个头比自己稍矮、搂着腰间仿佛能折断，那须有时候像女孩子一般单薄，但更多时候——他比女孩子要更坚韧。一般柔软，却又无比坚硬。顽固不化的石头，浮所试图用最锋利的刀刃都无法切开裂缝。浮所会在意识到那须无坚不摧的一面时，开始怀疑他是否也缺失了某一部分。

与那须的十几年，浮所试图寻找生来缺失的东西，那须对此避而不谈。那须拒绝他就像拒绝自己的另一半，难道那须不希望成为一个更完整的人吗？

还是说，那须从来不觉得他的另一半属于自己呢？

那一夜，他从昏睡中醒来，意识到那须在浴室淋浴。一阵头痛欲裂袭来，直到那须从浴室出来，擦拭着身子，神色又恢复冷淡，浮所这才想起来发生了什么。他想问那须还好不好，那须抢占先机开口道：我很好，不用担心。  
浮所一时不知道说什么，尴尬也说不上，就是很微妙。打破寂静的依旧是他，他清了清嗓子，说：那须，既然如此，不如我们……  
那须打断了他：不需要。浮所继续过自己的生活就好。  
未等自己回答，那须接着说：我只是想试试和你做爱，没有别的意思。浮所继续交女朋友也没关系，我不会介意。所以不必考虑我的感受。  
那须的神情看起来平平淡淡，难以掀起波澜。被睡衣遮挡的身体不久前刚经历自己的蹂躏。他将一个又一个吻落在对方的肌肤上、未被他人触碰的私处也被他一次又一次打开、进入，带动那须从未被激发的情欲与快乐。倘若扯下衣物，那须的身上必然还留有之前与他欢爱的痕迹。也不过是睡了一觉洗了个澡的工夫，那须表现得仿佛无事发生。

挫败感充斥着浮所的大脑，他又倒回了床上，拉起被子盖住了脸，闷闷地说：如果这是你希望的。

那须轻描淡写地回答他：嗯，这是我希望的。

如果能彻底痛恨那须就好了。  
只要减少与那须的见面次数，就能忘记对他的喜欢。只要去接触更多的女孩子，总能找到比那须更适合自己的另一半。为什么执着于那须？他看起来也没有那么好。或许真的是自己错误的断言，认定那须就是属于自己的另一半。从那须的反应来看，如果他真的喜欢自己，不会说出这么伤人又好笑的话。

他几乎不回去了。  
通讯录里有了更多人的联系方式，平均两周换一个女朋友，有事没事就留宿女友家。当爱与性变得泛滥，他逐渐觉得所有人——甜美的女孩子，包括他自己，都只是毫无生命的机械。进行着机械的行为，并没有爱可言。他偶尔回去，总是看到疲惫的那须。要么睡在书桌上，要么靠着沙发睡过去。他与那须的交流只有短短的两句话：你回来了。

——做爱吗？

这就是游戏的高潮。他甚至忘记要关心一下那须最近好不好，那须看到他，就自觉地脱下衣服，任由他对这具身体做任何事。依照那须的说法：这身体从一开始就只有你碰过，所以想要如何调教，随便你。

这就是游戏的目的吗？那须。告诉我。

与那须的性爱，从一开始的青涩、小心翼翼尝试、浅尝辄止的初吻，到后来每一次插入。浮所经验丰富，在别人身上做过的事情，放在那须身上就变了味。即便他只是想利用性爱报复——亦或是羞辱对方，却总会在尝试不同姿势、进行不同调教、将各种恶趣味施加在他身上时，获得出乎意料的惊喜。

那须，总会令自己惊喜。

每次结束，那须都倒在他怀里，气喘吁吁。他们拥有彼此，与爱意满腹的恋人并无二样。那须紧贴着自己的胸口，柔软的发丝蹭过皮肤，浮所会有一种相爱的错觉。下一秒，他会听到那须调侃：浮所，你心跳好快。

是吗，你的错觉。浮所干巴巴地回答，而后他推开了那须，起身穿好衣服。那须闷在被子里，问他：浮所，你去哪里。

浮所说：你想让我去的地方。  
那须轻声地说：……你真的是这么想的吗。

浮所没有回答，径直离开了房间。这里是他与那须的家，是十年前起就被他列入人生计划的梦想。是他在佛像前求来的签。十几年，他从未如此痛恨这个房间。

听说那须最近跟高年级的学长走得很近。  
又一次与昔日友人聚餐。问道那须的现状，藤井托着腮，如是说道。  
总是看到他俩走在一起，不知道的以为在交往。浮所，你和那须朝夕相处，你不知道吗？

浮所喝了一口酒，回答他：不知道，早就不在一起住了。

岩崎很是经验：真的吗，你们又吵架了？  
浮所想了想，说：也没有，就是不适合吧。

藤井意有所指：真罕见啊，能听到你说这种话。

浮所心想：放在几年前，我也想不到啊。

——说给以前的自己，告诉他。你喜欢了很久的那个人，他并不适合你。赶紧放弃他吧，不要喜欢了。

几年前的自己，会给出怎样的回应？

像是察觉到了浮所的异常，藤井又说了一些那须的事情。  
我们上次见面，他有和我聊起近况。浮所，你真的不关心一下那个跟他走得很近的学长和他到底什么关系吗？我很好奇诶。

浮所将头埋进双臂之间，像是在缓冲情绪。而后，他抬起头，声音依旧沙哑，听着有些落魄。

他说：那不是那须希望的结果吗？

7.

浮所还是回去了。鬼迷心窍，脑海里都是藤井的话。依旧是那把钥匙，对上正确的洞，就能打开这道门。阿里斯多芬所坚持的思想也不过是钥匙配对的孔、螺丝对合适的孔、人要遇上正确的人。

那须看到他回来，颇为吃惊，却也没有多说什么。浮所见他正在做饭，稍加思索，说了一句：我回来了。

那须错愕地眨眨眼，但很快，他温柔地回答：你回来了。

好像是几个世纪之前的对话了。

浮所坐下来，那须端上来的晚饭比较简单，可见他只准备了一人份。那须将菜推到自己面前，说：你吃吧，我其实不饿。

浮所实际上肚子也不饿，刚跟藤井岩崎见过面，又听了那样的话，能有胃口就怪了。可是面对温柔的那须，浮所无法第一时间就向他质问。本身就是与自己无关的事情，即便如此——

他动起筷子，想了想又放下了。

“那须，有件事要问你。”  
“嗯？”

那须看起来毫无防备，心情似乎很轻快。是谁让你如此快乐？

“……我今天跟藤井君见面了。他说你最近跟高年级学长走得很近，真的吗？”

那须有些许迟疑，思来想去，他只是说：“……浮所，吃饭吧。”

那须回答的态度令浮所极为不满。他的态度更加冷冰冰，又重复了一遍：“那须，你最近跟别的男人走得很近吗？”

“……”那须沉默片刻，起身收拾了碗筷。看来并不打算给予回复。火气蹭蹭上来，浮所立马起身走到对方跟前，拽住了他的手腕。手劲很大，扯得对方生疼。只见那须微微蹙眉，让他松开。

“你先回答我。”

那须低着头，有些生气。“……那也跟你无关吧。”

——虽说的确与我无关。

像是戳中了浮所的痛点，他感到自己的情绪在那一刻坠进黑洞，被扭曲成了破碎、强大、又致命的模样。他将那须的手腕抵在墙上，冰凉的墙壁与温热的手腕，那须咬着牙，让他松开手。浮所脑海里都是方才那须的那句话。与你无关。与他无关。  
到底什么时候，我可以与你有关？

“与我无关？”

你在别人面前露出笑容，因为别人而变得快乐，因为别人而拒绝我。你把我耍得团团转、又在可以接受我的时候沉重地打击了我。

那须，到底是多不在意我，才能让你说出“与你无关”这句话？

那须抬起头，试图反驳，他说：“反正你也不回来吧，你每天都住在外面，你管我、……”

话音未落，剩余的话就被浮所的吻堵了回去。与其说是吻，不如说是一种野蛮的侵略。浮所咬住他的下唇，毫不犹豫地折磨他的唇瓣。这是一种报复。意识到这点时，那须已经逃不开了。他试图推开浮所，然而体型的差异让他使不上力气。浮所厚实的身体压着他，侵略性的吻让他不自禁地流泪。  
嘴唇被咬出血，衣服被粗鲁地扯开，那须试图阻止浮所的行为，手腕又被死死地摁住。浮所气昏了头，那须被他抵在墙上，齿间发颤，词不成句，说着：……好疼。  
这是一具他拥抱过无数次的身体。细腻的肌肤之上多久没有留下自己的痕迹了，他毫不犹豫地抵着那须的腰间，血肉与坚硬又冰冷的墙壁碰撞。他享受着对方因为疼痛而颤抖的模样。掌心残虐地揉搓着胸口，指尖掐住乳头，那须痛得咬紧下唇，发软的双腿也被浮所抵住。浮所尽管失去理智，开口的声音却比以往还要冰凉：你们到底是什么关系？

那须没有回答，浮所拽着他的头发，让他看着自己。他的眼睛里除了说不上来的哀痛与一如既往的冷淡外，并无多余的感情。即便是被自己如此蹂躏，比起疼痛，浮所仿佛看到了更多的失望。像嘲讽、像轻视、像怜悯。

不被认同。不被喜爱。不被重视。

浮所将那须翻了个身，让他身躯紧贴着墙壁，于是他从身后拥抱着对方。耳边是那须的哭泣，手指却伸向了他紧实的后穴，没有被润滑过的干涩小孔，如果被强行进入势必会受伤。被粗壮性器撕扯的疼痛、摩擦着柔软细腻的血肉，一次又一次碾过敏感点，在剧烈的疼痛与快感中让那须感知自己的悲伤，让他脑海里只剩下愧疚，哭着请求自己的原谅。  
于是他试图掰开那须的腿，却在要伸进后穴的那一刻听到那须哽咽的声音。轻轻地、颤抖着，喃喃道：……浮所，我害怕。

是魔咒。那须颤抖着身体，他颤抖着灵魂。恢复理智只需要一秒，浮所垂下眼帘，松开了那须。被他死死摁住的手腕红了一片，那须支撑不住跌坐在地板上，止不住地哽咽。浮所倒退了几步，扯了扯领带，闷热与痛苦足以令人窒息。他摇着头，总觉得下一刻就会流泪。事实上，流泪的人是那须，自己就像罪魁祸首，造成了如今的一切。

流动的空气像柔软的刀刃，浮所仿佛被千刀万剐。

那须。浮所声音从未如此疲惫：我与你相识最久。我是这世上最了解你的男人。那些人可以替代我吗？是我不值得被你看到，还是你根本不愿意看到？

人的灵魂生来就是不完整的。寻找另一半，就像寻找另一半的身躯。  
阿里斯多芬如此说。  
浮所在最后一次试图与那须的结合中，发现了震颤灵魂的秘密。他灵魂缺失的那一块，由他失去的爱所拼凑。

——如果你注定要失去爱。

他也并不爱我。浮所说。

8.

圣诞节之前，他与那须又见了一面。

离开公寓的那天，他坐在公园的秋千上，心绪不宁地给那须编辑着道歉短信。冷风总是能令人清醒，无论如何，对那须造成实质伤害的人确实是自己。寒风瑟瑟，他反复修改着信息，却在这时收到了来自那须的消息。

：对不起，浮所。

……为什么先道歉的人是那须啊。还未等浮所回过神，紧接着又一条信息跳出来。

：我想好了。如果浮所很讨厌这样的事情，那么我们将游戏进行到底吧。  
圣诞那天，没有对象的人就搬出公寓。从此不受困扰。

：你敢吗？

看到这条消息，浮所哑然失笑。事已至此，还有什么不敢的？他迅速地回答：好啊，圣诞见。

如他所想，那须没有回他。  
然而浮所无所谓了。他打开手机备忘录，第一条就是无聊又无意义的星座占卜。说是双鱼座与摩羯座的速配比。里面每一个字他几乎都能背下来，如今再翻看一遍，除了嘲讽，浮所只觉得怪好笑的。

那须不相信星座占卜真的很可惜。浮所想：因为它实在很准。

人生唯一的下下签，所有的“凶”兆，并非影响着他的未来，却一次又一次降下天罚，宣告着他不可告人的暗恋。被烈火炙烤、被雷电加身、直到被撕扯成千瓣万瓣。

那须肯定是不想再见他了。至少是圣诞之前。结果那天还是接到了那须的电话。那时他正在外面跟朋友吃饭，大家互相寒暄，聊着近期的现状。浮所在一边回复别人的消息，一边漫不经心地附和。就在这时电话打了进来，看到来电名称的那一刻，浮所差点拿不稳手机。但很快地他接通了电话，那头是一个陌生的男声。

喂，请问是浮所君吗？

陌生的男声似乎很困扰，浮所阴着脸，声音有些冰冷：是我，请问你是谁？

男声确认了浮所的声音，豁然开朗：啊，浮所君。我是那须……那须君的同学？他喝醉啦，我们没办法带他回去。能麻烦你来接他一下吗？

浮所心想：关我屁事啊。

当他赶到电话里所说的地点时，那须确实已经醉倒了。电话那头的陌生男声是眼前的男人。看起来年纪比那须大一些，见到浮所时才松了口气，将那须交给他。据他所说，今天那须跟他吃饭，一个不小心喝多了，他又无法送那须回去，所以借用那须的手机给浮所打了电话。

浮所有些不爽，说：你怎么知道要给我打？

男人愣了愣，随后笑了：那须君交代的。

这下换做浮所愣住了。他半晌没回过神，问：……他说的？

男人笑得很清爽，点头道：对，那须君说，如果他喝多了，让我打浮所君的电话。

浮所内心五味杂陈：为什么是我。

要说为什么……男人表情有些困惑，但还是认真回答了：那须君说。你可以带他回家。

——不是吗，浮所君。

浮所背着那须，一步一步走在人烟稀少的小路上。那须靠在自己肩头，沉沉地睡着，他双手抓紧了对方，生怕背不住。实际上，当他背上那须的时候，比想象中还要轻。原来那须一直都这么瘦。

发丝蹭过他的脖颈，好像能闻到洗发水的味道。还是那个牌子，浮所很喜欢，所以家里始终都买这一款。那须并没有对此发表过看法，只是顺从了浮所的想法。这么久了，即便是发生了那样的事，那须也没有改变自己带给他的习惯。

浮所叹息，又抓紧了那须。眼见着公寓越来越近，突然身上的人动了动，眨了眨睫毛，迷糊的声音听起来很可爱。那须好像恢复了一点意识，像一只迷醉的猫咪，一边发出像猫咪一样的拟声，一边往他脖颈处蹭。  
那须在呜咽。浮所停下了脚步，轻声问：怎么了，那须？  
那须隐约有了一些意识，他蹭着浮所的肩，迷迷糊糊地喊着他的名字：……浮……所。  
啊，是我。浮所偏过头，没忍住笑了起来。他接着问：那须，还能说话吗？  
那须甜甜地点了点头，虽然动作迟缓，但浮所想象了一下，应该相当可爱。那须开口的声音也有些粘稠，软绵绵的，像棉花糖。  
那须说：能说哦，浮所……在听吗。  
我在，我在。浮所说：你有什么要说的吗？  
那须却突然将脑袋埋进浮所的肩窝，发不出声。浮所好奇地重复了两遍，那须这才又抬起头，好像在哭。  
浮所，我……运气好差哦。  
诶？浮所笑着说：你才知道吗？你是猪吧。  
你还笑我……呜呜。那须听起来真的像在哭，浮所连忙侧过头安慰他，却在四目相接的时候看到那须满足地笑了。他鼓着嘴，对着浮所吹气。嘴里还一个劲地说：你输了……你、……看我了。  
浮所第一次知道，原来那须喝多了是这个样子。每个大人心里都住着一个彼得潘吗？但这也太像小孩子了吧。浮所连连回答：是，是。我被你骗了，被你耍得团团转，这个世上只有你能做到。满意了吗？  
诶，你好弱哦。那须笑起来像抹了蜂蜜的甜饼。你不是……运气超好吗？还被、被我骗……  
气死我了。浮所越听越气，越气越高兴：我还被你骗。你是哪来的江湖骗子。活该你运气差。这就是叫报应，懂不懂？  
报应……我的报应。那须喃喃着：浮所……我的报应，就是你。

很多年前，他跟那须一起去求签。他看着那须将那团纸丢进水池里，神明的注视之下，他说他不信邪。  
浮所说：你会遭报应的。

此时此刻，那须却趴在他背上，和他说：浮所……你个、笨蛋……大笨蛋。我说我、运气差……你还、还真的信了……你知不知道……我那天、签运……有多好……？

那须喋喋不休，说起了很多浮所不曾听过的故事。那不叫故事，那都是属于那须的往事。直到那须凑到他耳畔，笑着对他说了一句话，浮所不禁停下了脚步，忘了该说什么。

他偏过头，嘴唇蹭过那须的脸颊。悄悄的一个吻，发生得无声无息。

圣诞节如约而至，浮所敲了敲门，无人回应。他猜测那须并不在家。也是，这个点刚好赶上烛光晚餐的约会，那须既然敢跟他玩游戏，就肯定有备而来。浮所蹲在一边，等着时间一分一秒流逝。他其实带了钥匙，但跟那须的游戏规定了：他没有对象，所以不可以进屋。

不知过去多久，他快要睡在门口，突然脸颊被冰凉的手拍了拍，他睁开眼，那须的脸映入眼帘。大眼睛眨了眨，与自己离得很近，似乎是确认自己的生存状况。废话，这不肯定没死吗。他一脸无语地看了看那须，那须也看了看他。

那须问：“……解释一下？”

浮所摊了摊手：“如你所见。我输了。”

那须憋着笑：“所以？”

浮所说：“我不能进屋。只好在门口等你。”

那须看起来有些震惊：“不是吧，你那些女朋友呢？陪你糊弄一下我总不难吧。”

“什么女朋友，”浮所翻了个白眼：“没有女朋友，刚被甩了个巴掌，你满意了吗？”

“这样啊，真可惜，”那须佯装叹息：“那你就在门口呆着吧，我进去了。”

“等等——”浮所连忙拽住那须的衣角：“你进什么进，你也没有吧！”

“诶？”那须回过头：“你怎么就笃定我没有？”

“我说你没有就是没有。”浮所看着那须的眼睛，确信地说：“那须，告诉我，你没有。”

那须被他看得发毛，干脆转身要进屋，结果又被浮所死死拽着。浮所一个起身就搂住对方，脑袋直往他肩窝靠。那须试图挣脱，只好说：“你松开啊！”

“你骗我，”浮所说：“你根本就没有对象，别想进屋。”

“我为什么没有，你很莫名其妙。”那须别过头不想看他，谁知浮所却掰过他的脸，二话不说就在他唇上留下一吻。

“因为你喜欢我。你怎么可能有别的人？”

“……”

浮所拍了拍那须僵住的背部，又拍了拍他依旧软乎乎的脸颊，心满意足地说：“既然我们都输了，那么就一起进去？”

9.

后来，那须揪着浮所问，为什么那么笃定自己喜欢他？  
看着那须一脸困惑又不打算反驳的模样，浮所笑着凑过去，又偷到了一个吻。

那一日，那须趴在他的背上，跟他念念叨叨，断断续续又磕磕巴巴的话，在浮所听来都是如此珍贵又甜蜜。那须说，你知道吗，其实我每次求签都看了。

嗯？浮所心生好奇：那你还说不关心。

因为……因为。那须像是陷入了回忆，声音突然惆怅。我运气好差嘛。浮所……你每次都、很好……而我每次，都是凶。

为什么呢，浮所。我也好想像你一样，因为幸运，所以可以选择相信命运。

浮所错愕道：……好像，也没有。我那次不是也很差劲吗！凶哦，很凶哦！所以我们是一样的。

那须却猛地用头撞了一下浮所。浮所大叫一声，想要质问那须突然做什么，结果那须生气地说：那天……我的签运……超级好。我是，大吉……人生，第一次。

诶——。浮所拉长了语调，顺着那须的话说了下去：那不是好事吗？

是好事吗，浮所。那须的语气变得认真，虽然依旧一字一句，像在缓慢思考。我……很害怕。如果始终、不幸，我就会无所畏惧。但是……突然，变得幸福。会让我、让我，害怕。浮所……我好怕。

浮所说：不要怕，那须。你想要什么，你只要想、你想要什么。

那须张着嘴，似乎在思考。这段路说长不长、说短不短。眼见着公寓越来越近，那须声音轻轻。

他说：我想要……想要幸福。浮所，我想要……幸福。

抬起头就是熟悉的路灯，暖黄色的灯光暖暖地照在他跟那须的身上，楼上就是他们的家。那须的嘴唇无意识蹭了蹭他的后颈，好像在笑。

那须说：浮所，要一直喜欢我喔。

……

或许灵魂被拼成完整的一块，的确是这般平静又温暖的感觉。

浮所勾起唇角：哈？我才不要呢。我不喜欢你了，就把你丢到一旁的河里。

那须像小猫咪一样瑟瑟地缩了缩，声音更加柔软可爱：河里……好冷。你不喜欢我的话，我就……

浮所：你就？

那须轻轻说道：我就……只好喜欢你了。

……这是什么话啊。

浮所只觉得内心被说不上来的甜蜜与幸福充斥得满满当当。为什么这样的话那须从不愿意对他说？他们一定要经历误会、冷战、再到互相伤害，一定要在一颗心支离破碎，濒临无法缝补的时候，那须才愿意在机缘巧合下对他说出真心话。

“浮所……我可以、相信一次吗？”

神明啊。  
看在我始终幸运A++的份上，就这一次。从此变得不幸也没关系。  
让那须变得幸福吧。

可是。该怎么做？浮所哈了一口气，望着白雾慢慢腾空，又逐渐消散。摇了摇头，感慨道：

“看在你这么喜欢我的份上，那我只好一直喜欢你了。”

毕竟难得凶签的我跟难得吉签的你。  
不般配到了极致，又着实天生一对。不是吗？

10.

那须讨厌求签。

人生里，没有一次求签会带来好运。  
小学的时候，被浮所说服一起去求签。那是他第一次试图通过毫无科学依据的方式，为自己寻求一份心安理得。他与浮所同时去寻找对应的神签，浮所展开之后毫不掩饰喜悦，而他则趁着浮所开心得尾巴翘上天时，偷偷展开那张纸签。  
上面赫然写着“大凶”，人生第一次，那须受到了不小的惊吓。

直到浮所前来问他，这才急忙收起了签。骗浮所说自己的签随手丢掉了。  
浮所好像很失望，但没有细究。随后他兴高采烈地跟自己描述求签的经历，又说自己抽了个大吉。

“大吉诶，大吉！”浮所说：“我希望能跟你一起，你呢？”  
“……第一名，吧。”  
那须干巴巴地回答，浮所不屑一顾。

“这算什么？”  
“……随便想的。反正我也不信这个。”  
“哈？”  
“好了，别提了。”

为了掩饰内心的慌乱，那须连忙扯开了话题。那天回家，他满脑子都是“大凶”的字样，想到即将到来的考试，不禁忧心忡忡。他比过去更加用心地备考，生怕出一点差错。只要他足够努力，这种占卜都是无稽之谈。

直到考试前夕，他感到浑身滚烫。路都走不稳。倒在床上、拿过体温计，他才知道自己面对了怎样的一件事。

他不屑一顾的占卜，他揉成一团的纸签，他拼尽全力想要阻止的预言，全都是不可抗力。

浮所倒是顺利和他升入同一个初中。成为同班同学的那天，浮所又一次向他说起这些神神道道的东西。

你真应该再和我去一次。浮所总是这么说。那须每次嘴上说着无聊，最后都会跟着浮所又一次去面对所谓的“命运”。

初中想要加入棒球部，结果崴了脚，倒是看着浮所突然考了个年级第一，跟自己名字并列；高中时为了联赛不得不虔诚一次，结果出来的又是大凶，不出意料，输给了友校的对手，而浮所却变得更受欢迎，换女友如同换衣服。那须曾在无数个训练的夜晚，看到浮所给自己发的消息。无外乎是他的快乐高中生涯，今天吃了什么、昨天认识了什么美女、又跟第几任女朋友分手了。

：我好伤心哦，可以收留我吗T T

话是这么说，那须却毫无心情。他删掉了消息，一个人陷入惆怅。不知不觉，他趴在桌上睡着了。梦里是熟悉的寺庙，他面对一尊神像，始终不敢再往前一步。

他说：我不配。

神说：你畏惧信仰。

他说：我尝试过，没有一次能够得到满意的结果。如此这般，便失去了信仰的意义。

神问：那么，你渴望什么。

突然从梦中惊醒，那须背后满是冷汗。从那一日起，那须总觉得有一双看不见的眼睛正注视着他。熟悉的声音总是回响在耳畔，他问道：你渴望什么。

——我没有渴望。如果可以的话，我只想踏踏实实地走好每一步。

升入大学的那一日，那须面对着双双录取的榜单，突然问：浮所，你渴望什么？

浮所吓了一跳，没想到那须会问这样的问题。在纠结之下，笑着回答：想和你在一起！

那须瞠目结舌，甩给浮所一个白眼：这算什么回答！

浮所委屈巴巴：干嘛呀，我每次求签都很诚恳。如果我说谎，我不得好死。

那须立马：呸呸呸，多大人了。

浮所笑得灿烂：看嘛，你还是在意我。

我才没有……那须话到嘴边，却在看到浮所那张诚恳的狗脸时吞了回去。

——我才没有在意你。

想说这样的话，到底还是放弃了。上大学之后，应浮所的请求，他开始了跟浮所的二人同居生活。同一张床、同一个空间、同享一个卧室，偶尔会分不清各自的衣服，也有情急之下穿错的情况；总有一方早上起不来，要自己准备好早饭去拽人；更多时候他都有很多功课，每天都很忙碌，浮所却像闲得没事，总是找他茬。

升学考试前，他跟浮所又一次去求了签。后来浮所告诉他，他许下的愿是能够和自己住在一起。如他所愿，又一次实现了。而自己——那须将那团纸签丢进了水池里，试图忘记他的心愿。

如果可以的话。

他不喜欢听浮所聊起那么多女朋友的事情，不喜欢听浮所说占卜星座配对论，更讨厌听浮所叽叽喳喳说一些他不相信、却总是在影响人生的事情。

为什么？浮所总是能将人生过得那么肆意。他却只能将心意吞进肚子里，任由它在深夜刺痛腹部，翻来覆去，感受着延迟的疼痛。浮所只需要简单地相信毫无理论的玄学，只需要去随意求个签，就能得到顺畅的人生。而他假装不在意，却依旧被残酷的事实击溃。

如果可以的话。想得到幸福。

很小的时候，当他看到一只在路边死去的雏鸟，还未长出羽毛，感受这斑斓又美丽的世界，就在寒冷、苦痛的世界里死去。年幼的他只是一声不吭地将雏鸟就地掩埋，无法理解其中的意味。

当他一次又一次展开纸签，得到一次又一次的答复后，世界就像裂了缝的石头，阴暗、湿漉漉，除了他，没有任何人。

浮所，他是这世上唯一会爱我的人。

那须闭上眼，学着浮所曾经的模样，试图在佛像前寻求一个满意的答复。那年他高中，浮所身侧女友成群，他独自一人面对既定的命运。  
他说：我没有什么心愿。可是这个世上如果没有人爱我，会变得很可怕。

神明在上，我很害怕。我害怕我唯一相信会爱我的人，并不能爱我。

颤颤巍巍地去寻找命运的神签，第一次得到的答案，是彻底的否定。

如他所见，或许浮所并不是那么需要自己。他们只是青梅竹马，除此之外没有其他新鲜的关系。除却这一层身份，他也不过是浮所的一个普通朋友。他所祈求的爱，浮所可以给他，但浮所不能给他。

看着浮所身边有不同的女生，漂亮的、甜美的、温柔的，每一个都要比自己好很多。那须开始思考求签的意义。如果说浮所相信占卜预示着未来，是否也代表他相信，他与自己注定没有未来？

闭上眼，心里想着虔诚，脑海里却满是不久前与浮所的对话。明明心里如此强烈地希望，想要传达给对方的话：浮所，不要去。  
话到嘴边，还是变成：她在等你吧。

浮所，很生气吧。

那须闭着眼，双手合十。

——倘若只能许下一个心愿？

我希望，能得到幸福。不是虚假的幸福……我希望，浮所可以爱我。

他是这世上除亲人之外，唯一能让我觉得会爱着我的人。倘若他无法爱我，说明我的确不配拥有幸福。

——可是浮所，会很生气吧。

虽然很抱歉，但在很多事情上，那须选择欺骗了浮所。利用浮所对自己仅存的爱意，献上了自己的身体。如果有一个办法可以长久地确认浮所的爱，除了肉体交缠，别无他法。拽住浮所的手，命运在某一刻曾被自己握于手中。既为内心深藏的欲望而叹息，又为浮所再一次接受了邀约而绝望。

依照浮所的说法，他们或许不般配到了极致。怎么会般配呢？始终不幸的自己、始终幸运的对方。他在拉扯太阳，靠得太近被灼烧殆尽，靠得太远又冻死荒原。浮所亲吻他，却不说爱他。浮所属于每个人，那须想：每个人都会爱他。

那么，你呢。  
——这个世上，只要有一个人能爱我就好了。

“那须，你相信占卜吗？双鱼男、摩羯女什么的。”  
浮所摆弄着手里的拼图，苦恼着下一块该如何拼贴。那须摘下耳机，瞥了眼：“我不信这个。”  
“干嘛啦，快来帮我拼拼图！”  
“……这个挺简单的吧，你不是很聪明吗？”  
“不需要你怀疑我的智商！”

那须托着腮想了想，指了中间一小块缺点，说：“……这里，试试？”

“哇，”浮所盯着这一小块缺口，突然说：“……你不觉得，有点像什么吗？”

离开神社前，他跟浮所一如既往地朝着水池里投币。浮所指着水池中央的石雕，说：“那须，你看下面那个缺口。”  
那须望过去，雕像的下方确实有一个小小的缺口，形状怪异。那须不明所以，浮所见状，又指了指卡在石雕缝隙里的一颗小石子。  
“你看，这个石子跟这个缺口……是不是有点配？”

那须一阵无语，他拍了拍手，说：“你怎么看什么都好配。”  
“我看咱俩也挺配的，你觉得呢？”  
“不懂，我走了。”  
“喂——”

一阵风吹来，那须停下了脚步。

方才对着佛像，他双手合十，紧闭双眼。最后一次，他将这次视为最后一次赌博，他喃喃道，随后，颤抖着展开了纸签。

神明的声音又一次在耳畔响起。  
你最渴望什么。

那须在内心默念：  
他……会一直喜欢我吗？

一阵风吹动风铃，伴随着清脆的铃声，那须听到不远处的浮所在呼唤自己。他回过头，正好对上浮所的目光。与此同时，卡在缝隙里的小石子一点点挪动，直到边缘。  
下一刻，隐秘的角落，它轻轻掉了下来。  
正好掉落在怪异的缺口处。

纸签随之落地。

——是人生中唯一的上上签。

Fin.


End file.
